Sto słów
by cooky77
Summary: Tytuł mówi sam za siebie. Do tej pory preferowałam nieco dłuższe formy wypowiedzi, ale w końcu i ja postanowiłam spróbować. Muszę przyznać, że to ciekawe wyzwanie.
1. Mniejsze zło

Jej oczy bez wyrazu. Jej usta bez uśmiechu. Ręce nieczułe na dotyk. Wybrał mniejsze zło. Ocalił świat i co z tego? Jego świat rozpadł się na kawałki, których nie da się już posklejać. Sam podjął decyzję. Pociągnął za spust.

Jak wybaczyć sobie tę zdradę?

Ocalił świat, lecz nie mógł ocalić jej. Tym drugim strzałem podpisał wyrok. Na nią i na siebie. Siedział przy jej łóżku jak skazaniec czekający na niepodważalny werdykt.

Który jednak nie zapadł.

„Jestem tu." Dwa krótkie słowa zmieniły wszystko. Krzyczała. Usłyszał ją.

Po nocy znów wstaje dzień. Zabawne. Do tej pory nie rozumiał pełnego znaczenia tych słów.


	2. Zagubieni w kosmosie

Oddychaj.  
Tyle możesz zrobić. Reszta jest poza twoją kontrolą, ale na to masz jeszcze wpływ.  
Oddychaj.  
Robiłeś to całe życie. To proste. Nie poddawaj się zwątpieniu. Nie pozwól się pokonać.  
Pozostań przy życiu.  
To boli, ale tak trzeba. Nie spiesz się. Rób to dokładnie. Pozostało niewiele tlenu, nie marnuj go. Skup się. Czujesz? Nie jesteś już sam.  
Otwórz oczy.  
Przeleciała pół układu słonecznego. Odnalazła cię w czarnej, zimnej próżni. Jest tam, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie zawiedź jej. Nie teraz.  
Zaufaj.  
Mówi do ciebie. Słuchaj jej głosu, słuchaj uważnie. Oczy mogą kłamać, ale głos niesie prawdę. On cię poprowadzi.  
Odrzuć owiewkę.


	3. Na dachu świata

Wyżej, wyżej, w stronę światła. Mięśnie drżą z wysiłku. Płuca palą. Każdy haust powietrza przychodzi z trudem, ale już czuję promienie słoneczne na twarzy. Dotarłam na szczyt. Gdzie jestem? Wszędzie lód. Jak okiem sięgnąć nic poza śnieżną bielą. Stoję na dachu świata. Nie mojego. Pomoc nie nadejdzie.

Wracam. Do zamarzającego w powietrzu oddechu. Do bicia serca drugiego człowieka. Nikt nie powinien umierać w samotności.

Uwięzieni pod tonami lodu. Pogrzebani w sercu mroźnego giganta. Wiem, że z tego snu już się nie obudzimy.

Jakże niewiele wiem...

Pamięć może przenosić góry, upór pokonać czas i przestrzeń. Obudziłam się, a pomoc jednak nadeszła.


	4. Ostatnie życzenie

Spadająca gwiazda.

Ile razy śledząc jej upadek, w skrytości ducha wypowiadał życzenie? Naiwne pragnienie, które i tak prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie ziści. Ile by dał, by mógł dziś powtórzyć ten pretensjonalny scenariusz?

Dziś jednak było inaczej.

Setki spadających gwiazd już nie mają w sobie magii. Setki spadających gwiazd niosą śmierć.

Uciekać! Kryć się! Przeżyć!

Gdy niebo spada na głowę, marzenia odchodzą w niwecz, a instynkt przetrwania przejmuje kontrolę. Poddał się mu. Jak każdy w takiej chwili. Spustoszona ziemia, spopielone nadzieje. Oto z czym przyszło mu się zmierzyć.

Samotny w obcym świecie. Ocalony z pożogi, bezradny, napiętnowany.

Zachował jedno życzenie: wrócić.


	5. Dylatacja czasu

Czas.  
Gdyby miał więcej czasu...  
Choć obiektywnie patrząc, miał go więcej. Tyle, ile tylko by zapragnął.  
To uczucie, gdy powietrze gęstnieje, a krew staje się zbyt lepka. Każde drgnienie powietrza powoduje, że włosy na karku jeżą się mimowolnie. Trwa to całą wieczność. Lub ułamek sekundy; trudno to ocenić.  
Stoi i z zapartym tchem wsłuchuje się w niemiłosiernie powolne tony swojego serca. W powietrzu drży jeszcze niepewne: „dziękuję".  
„Za co?"  
Wnętrze wypełnia się lodem. Nie to chciał powiedzieć.  
„Za nic"  
Przecież ma jeszcze czas. Powie to. Kiedyś. Jeśli tylko się ośmieli. Kłamliwe usta układają się w uśmiech. „Tego mam pod dostatkiem".


	6. Na samym dnie

Przeszłość, przyszłość i teraźniejszość stają się jednością. To, co było i to, co miało nadejść, stopniowo traci swój sens. Całe istnienie skumulowane w jednym, nieludzkim doświadczeniu.  
Pozostaje tylko ból.  
Stąd nie ma ucieczki. Umierasz kolejny raz i kolejny raz budzisz się do życia. Nie wiesz nawet, kiedy to stało się rutyną. Ile jesteś w stanie znieść, zanim pogrążysz się w oceanie szaleństwa?  
Twoja dusza umiera. Kawałek po kawałku, każdego dnia. Strach, niczym trucizna, wypełnia żyły. Nic nie możesz na to poradzić.  
W tym świecie śmierć nie niesie wybawienia.  
Przez jedną krótką chwilę możesz być człowiekiem.  
Zanim znów po ciebie przyjdą.


End file.
